The Connie Files Part 1
by Germaine-00
Summary: Based year or two after d3, part 1 of a series of stories based areound nnie has a new handsome and mysterious boyfriend, but is he really as nice as he seems to be? Rated M just incase of more mature content to come later.Enjoy!


This is the first part of my Connie series. These are stories that have come to me over the last few years about my favourite character, Connie Moreau. In part one Connie and the rest of the ducks are 16/17years old. This is probably the darkest of my stories but sets the scene for part 2 and 3. Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not on the Mighty Ducks, wonderful Disney does! - just in case

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**2.00 pm**

'You have to come to this party tonight, Cons!' pleaded a tall skinny blond bombshell of a girl to Connie Moreau slouching against her red locker covered in graffiti. This was Katya, a transfer student from Utah. She moved to Eden Hall in September about two months ago with her Mum and her Mum's new army husband. Katya had taken nicely to the new lifestyle of an army brat teenager, even though she wasn't by any means a brat or spoilt, her mum never seemed concerned or interested in her life. 'Another city, another life!' That was Katya's motto. Connie had taken Katya under her wing when they first met in English class at the beginning of the semester; or rather Katya had pulled Connie under hers.

'I don't know Katya, I have a match in two days and I have training tomorrow' said Connie closing her locker trying to avoid catching Katya's puppy eyes she was currently making at her. 'Okay, okay I'll come... but we have to leave early' smiled Connie knowing while she may be home early it would be more likely to be early morning if their past experiences at any of Katya's friends' parties were anything to go by. Though Connie was still a member of the ducks and continued putting in her fair share of goals in every game, recently Connie had become more and more distant from the ducks and more and more closer to Katya and her wild lifestyle. Of course Charlie, Julie and Guy had something to say about her behaviour. Connie wanted to experience a life that wasn't connected with the ducks or Guy. When Connie and Guy broke up the summer before starting at Eden Hall things were tense and explosive they fought about the smallest inconceivable things, but now to everyones relief things were just like they used to be when Connie and Guy were eight years before hormones and feelings came and messed things up.

**12 hours later _2.00 am_**

'Woo Connie didn't I tell you, you had to come out tonight!! Hello who is this?' slurred Katya hanging out of some guy's arm who looked like he just walked out of prison and was more interested in making in out than listen to Katya talk. The 'who' Katya was referring to was a tall, dark haired guy or rather man intensely watching Connie as she stood beside him her body leaning in against his in a drunken state.

'Hiya Katya this is Ryan! This is his place, he lives here!' laughs Connie as her hand runs up and down his chest. 'How would you care to see upstairs of the house, Connie?' Ryan asked his voice enticing as his smouldering eyes stared back at Connie temping and mesmerizing. 'Sure' was all Connie could utter as she took Ryan's hand and was lead upstairs. She glanced back grinning like a child at Katya, who returned the smile but her eyes fumed with jealousy.

3 hours later Connie woke up suddenly, she was naked lying in a strange and empty bed. As she felt the indents on the sheets beside her they were still looked around furtively for her clothes haphazardly thrown around the room after her wild and passionate encounter with Ryan. That was his name she remembered now. Guy the only person she had ever _really_ been with, they were too young and naive Connie knew that now. Ryan was exciting, passionate and skilled. Connie smiled to herself as she thought of Ryan. But then reality set in 'oh shit! Katya!' Connie quickly got dressed and hoped Katya hadn't left without her.

Connie found Katya past out on a sofa downstairs her friend looked dead to this world lying on the ground by the door. 'Come on Katya! Get up! We have to go!' Connie half whispered half shouted as she tried to shake Katya awake. 'Ugh go away Connie!' Katya groaned stirring slowly as she sat up until Connie gasped sharply. 'It's nothing Connie...just leave it' Katya pleaded. 'What happened to you? Did he do this?' Connie demanded as she pointed to the body by the door. 'Things just got a little carried away that's all. Did you enjoy yourself last night?' Katya asked dismissively.

'We have to do something about this! But first lets just get out of here' Connie pleaded. A creak at the door and a groan from the body startled them. Connie looked back to see Ryan standing by the body at the door wearing only a pair of black tracksuit bottoms. It was only then she noticed the tattoos and scars covered his torso. 'You are not leaving already? Are you Connie?' Ryan asked then glanced at Katya's face. 'Did he do this to you?' Ryan snarled, the tear than ran down Katya's swollen purple check was enough of an answer for him. Ryan kicked the side of the body stretched out in front of him, which immediately sprung to life. Ryan lifted the body without any difficulty against the wall before he had time to respond to the first attack. Ryan's arm pressed against the man's throat as he gasped for air.

'Don't you ever come here again, you hear me!!What makes you scum think you can treat a beautiful woman like this! You make me sick!' Ryan shouted his voice was chilling and intimidating in the silent room as he punched him in the stomach as if he was a punching bag and then shoved him out the door. 'I am very sorry you ladies had to witness that. Would you like some breakfast?'

* * *

Chapter 1 is kinda short but more to come soon!! All reviews really appreciated!! :-)


End file.
